Living With Nations
by HetaliaLuver14
Summary: Ciao! I was a normal girl with a normal life, until some people fell though my roof. *Glare* Anyway, I no own hetalia. And I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

I walked up to my room exhausted. Changing into my Hetalia pajamas, I plopped down onto my bed. I ducked under my covers and snuggled my America plushie. Yes, I have an Alfred F. Jones plushie. Be jelly, be very jelly!

Back to my topic, I had been snugging my plushie when a strange light appeared followed by a thump on my floor along with a "Bloody hell!" I immediately shot up and pointed my plushie at the intruder(s).

"I-I have a plushie and I'm not afraid to use it!" I stuttered, getting out of my bed and switching the light on. What I saw shocked me. England and a shirtless America were there, on my floor. I let my jaw drop, and I screamed.

"Bloody hell... Where are we?" England asked, getting up. "And who the bloody hell are you?" He said, eyeing me. I coughed and stood up straight.

"I'm Kaitlyn, Kaitlyn Chartson. And I would like to know what you are doing on the floor of my bed room." I said, raising an eyebrow.

Alfred suddenly butted in by saying "And I'm the-"

"Hero?" I finished smirking. "I knew it. This is all a big dream. There aren't Hetalia characters in my room. My favorite shirtless, and there is a flying mint bunny on my shoulder" I said pointing to him/her/It. They both feel silent before Alfred started laughing.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA! What are you talking about dudette?! Of course this is real!" Alfred said, patting my back. That was it. I fainted on top of him.

"Is she okay?" Alfred said, looking over me. I immediately shot up and pounced on England.

"OHMYCHICKENARTHURKIRKLANDANDALFREDJONESARENINMYBEDROOM!" I squealed, hugging the life out of Arthur.

"G-get off me!" He yelled, pushing me off. I suddenly stopped jumping.

"How is this possible?! Am I insane? Or is this real? Or both?" I asked, pacing around my room. "Oh, never mind! Here, you can have a guest room. I would like to sleep." I said, pushing them to the spare room.

"Yeesh, Bi-polar much?" Alfred said, raising an eyebrow. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever. Okay, rules! None of you are allowed near the kitchen. That means you Eyebrows!" I said pointing at him, England just glared. "Number two! Stay out of my room, Alfred!" I glared at him, and smiled again. "Don't hate me, okay byeeeee~!" I said, slamming the door and sprinting to my room. I immediately contacted my best friend, Gabi.

Hetalia_ftw: GABI! Alfred and Iggy just appeared in my bedroom so I locked them in my guest room!

English_chick: ... Are you sick? Fever?

Hetalia_ftw: No! I'll show you tomorrow, cause I'm about to pass out! Ciao~

English_chick: ... Okay, night my Bi-polar friend.

I logged off and shut off my computer and snuggled my Alfred pushie and fell asleep.

Linelineline

Okay, DONT HATE MEH! I know I have 4 other stories I have to do, but this flying mint plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone! DX I don't own Hetalia! I just own me! Vote/Comment!


	2. Chapter 2

*Beep beep beeeeeeeeeeep* I shot out of my bed and glared daggers at my alarm clock. I quickly slammed in and stumbled to my bathroom. The second I got in the shower, I did what ever 14 year old girl who forgot other people were here would do! I sang. I sang in the shower. Shocker, right? I sang two songs before I got out; "Nah, it'll settle it's self some how" and "Nihao China!".

When I got out, I wrapped my self in a towel, and opened the door to see America jump back from leaning against it.

"WHAT THE HELL?! YOU WERE LISTENING THE WHOLE TIME?!" I screamed, nearly letting go of the towel.

"Woah, sorry dudette! I just heard singing! You have a good voice by the way!" He said, giving me a thumbs up. I sighed, and pointed to the door.

"Thank you, now, I'm about to dress. So can you please leave? Oh yea, and what was the SECOND rule?" I said in a disturbingly calm voice. Alfred blushes and ran out of the room. I sighed again (I like sighing, okay?!) and got dressed in some jeans and a lose dark blue tee-shirt. I pulled my hair back and put it back in a camouflage green headband. I walked down the stairs from my room to see Alfred defending my kitchen. I rolled my eyes and walked over to him and then looked at Britain trying to make tea. I coughed and he turned his head to me. "What was rule ONE?" I asked, kolkolkoling under my breath. England got the message and fled the seen. I quickly discarded any monster he could could have made. I grabbed toast off the counter, grabbed my bag and darted out the door, the two nations intow.

"Where the bloody hell are you taking us?!" Iggy yelled, ripping his wrist free.

"School duh! If I'm late one more time I'll get detention!" I yelled, still running full speed. I don't really care for school, I just don't want to be there more then I have to. I bursted through the doors, and panted. "HONEY IM HOME!" I yelled, when I got my breath back seconds later. My best friend Gabi ran over to me, and started talking about how I'm "Mentally ill" all up to the point where Alfred and Arthur bursted in after me. Weird thing, they now looked like me, age wise that is.

"BLOODY HELL KAITLYN, WHAT WAS THAT BLOODY FOR?!" England yelled at me, I laughed.

"You sure do say bloody a lot, don't cha?" I snickered. I looked to see my best friend in shock.

"... I-is that-?" She asked pointing at Arthur. I nodded, smirking.

"You may glomp him now." I said, sending an evil smile at Britain. He gulped and my friend tackled him to the ground. Me and Alfred started laughing at the poor Brits state. Just as I wiped out my phone to take a picture, the late bell rang. "CRAP!" I screamed and grabbed their wrists and sprinted for class, leaving a swearing Gabi in the backround. I yelled a quick apology to her and continued Feliciano sprinting to class. I busted through the door and screamed "HA! IM NOT LATE!" At my class, and then noticing the teacher wasn't there. I laughed in victory and dragged them to my table, where I usually sat alone in. The seats next to me were reserved for awesome people like me.

"Miss Chartson, your not late? What a day of surprises. And who are the two next to you?" My teacher, Mrs. Johnson said, eyeing them.

"These are the new students. Alfred Jones and Arthur Kirkland." I said, point at them. She nodded and went to the front of the class and started ranting about Pronouns. Alfred leaned over and whispered something to me;

"Good lie!" He whispered and gave me two thumbs up and sat straight again. I slowly drifted off to sleep.

I woke up with some one poking my check. I looked up to see America poking me with a pencil. I sat up, and blushed.

"Ah, sorry Alfie. Must've *Yawn* Fallen asleep during the long ass speech out teacher is required to give us everyday thanks to your president." I sorta apologized. Alfred nodded in agreement. I was getting my stuff when I heard a sickening giggle. I whipped my head to see one of the top school sluts, hanging onto Alfred arm, twirling her hair. I growled, and flung my bag over my shoulder. I then grabbed his and England's arms and dragged them out, sticking my tongue out at her.

"Well. She seemed... Um...nice... Right Kaitie?" Alfred was cut off my me slapping him "OW! WHAT THE HELL KAITIE?!" He said, holding his cheek.

"Never, and I mean never, call me Kaitie. " I spat. I hated being called that. It brought back some, unpleasant memories.

"Geez sorry! You don't have to hit the hero so hard..." He anime cried. I sighed and kissed his cheek sarcastically.

"There, is the 'Hero' better?" I raised an non-bushy eye brow. Alfred blushed and nodded. I smiled and continued walking. I wasn't looking where I was going, and I bumped into someone. I fell on my tush and looked up to see my opponent. I nearly had a heart attack. "Nikolia, get the hell out of my way." I muttered. I narrowed my eyes at him, after getting up and brushed myself off.

"I could say the same, Chartson." He spat at me, sending me a cold glare, which I gladly returned. We continued walking after Alfred and Arthur and pulled the swearing like a sailor me away.

"What the bloody hell was that about?" Arthur said, looking suspiciously at me.

"He was a... Old friend of mine. " I said angrily. "But we don't talk anymore." I sighed, and tried to change the subject. "Okay, next we have science with Mr. Frank." I said, walking briskly down the hall. The boys struggled to keep up to me, and exchanged skeptical glances. I walked into the class, and my eyes widened at the sight.

Ooh~ cliffy! XD you guys gotta wait for the next chapter to know what I saw. I don't own Hetalia. Vote/Comment!


	3. Chapter 3

My eyes widened to see Lovino Vargus at the teachers desk.

"Hey, jerks, you're late! Sit down an pay attention damnit!" He snapped at us. I quickly nodded and took my seat, Staring at him eyes still wide. "What the hell are you staring at?!" He snapped, and I turned my head in a blush. "CHIGI!" He yelled, and started teaching about tomato growth. This was the first time I have ever gotten anything out of science class. At the end still is shock, I walked out mouth agape. Who know Lovi could talk so much about one thing?!

"Oi, Kaitlyn? Are you okay twit?" Arthur asked, poking me. I shook my head.

"Yea, I'm fine. Still shocked though." I said, walking down the hall ways. I froze when I saw strutting towards Alfred. I glared and stood between the two.

"Out of my way Chartson. Can't you see I'm trying to talk to that sexy beast right there?" She winked at him and something inside me wanted to rip her shreds.

"Go away Brittany. Alfred doesn't want to talk to you." I said, venom in my voice. She scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"You just know I'll steal your boyfriend cause I'm way better then you~ in every way~ right Alfie~?" She said, batting Her overly mascaraed eyelashes at him. I snarled and stepped threateningly towards her.

"Once again, Frig off Brittany. He isn't my boyfriend, I just don't want short skirted brat all over him." I barked at her. She made a 'o' with her lips, and then scoffed again.

"You little witch..." She said, slapping me. I stumbled backwards and growled.

"That's it!" I said lunging at her, only to be held back by Arthur. I was kicking and thrashing. "LET ME GO! LET ME AT HER!" I screamed. Alfred a

Walked up to her, and she latched on to his arm. I felt sick. But then a miracle happened. He wrenched his arm away.

"Don't hurt my friends. Or I will hurt you." He growled lowly. I couldn't help but feel sad at the friends part, but happy none the less. She ran off to her group of slutty friends, fake crying. I smiled and huged Alfred. "Hey dudette, you okay?" He said, pinching my cheeks together making my lips look like I was a duck. He got his face dangerously close my mine. I blushed and stuttered a barely audible yes. He smiles and backed away. "Hey, let's go eat! The hero is starving!" He said walking towards the cafeteria, leaving a blushing me and an annoyed Arthur trailing behind.

In the cafeteria, Me, Arthur, Alfred, and Gabi sat at a table. Gabi clung profusely onto Arthur's arm. I sat between Alfred and poor Arthur. I nommed on my sandwhich, Alfred on his Burger, Arthur on his scones, and Gabi on her hotdog.

"How can you eat those?" I asked Arthur. He glared at me and kept eating. I fed flying mint bunny a piece on my sandwich, and it smiled at me, rubbing it's head against my cheek. Me and Arthur chuckle.

"HEY! ITS THE AWESOME ME! PAY ATTENTION!" I whipped my head around and mentally face palmed. There was PRUSSIA standing on the table, with a mic. "HAVE YOU SEEN THIS NOT AS AWESOME AS ME PERSON?!" He held up a picture of me, and nearly the whole school pointed at me. "HEY YOU!" He said, jumping down and running over to me.

"Yes?" I asked, embarrassed.

"Your the person that's housing my not so awesome friends right?!" He asked.

"Yes. Now may I eat?" I replied glaring at the albino.

"Yes! But the awesome me must stay at your house too!" He said, not as loudly. I sighed an nodded, then turned to England.

"How many people did you bring exactly?" I asked, glaring slightly at him. He shrugged sheepishly. I growled continued eating my sandwich. Elizabeta came up and hit Gilbert with her frying pan yelling at him about how he was so stupid by make them appear here. Eventually I saved Gilbert by calming her down and inviting her to stay. And by promising her that I will show her my yaoi stash. Yes, I have one of those. Mainly USUK, SpainXRomano, and RussiaXChina.

"So... Wanna stay with us too Gabi? I'm already hosting the other nations." I said with slight sarcasm.

Skipping to when I (We) got home~

Ugd... This was hell. A certain albino was annoying the crap out of me and Eliza. Right when Spain kissed Romano. *pout* Anyway~ I ended up locking him in the guest room. Gabi, Eliza, and I are staying in my room. The boys in the guest room. It was getting close to dinner time, so we all went to the closest restaurant. Which happened to be a Olive Garden. Sadly, that meant one of use was going to have to look grown up. Arthur was the best choice, much to Gabi's Chagrin. We walked in and waited to be seated. Me, Gabi, and Eliza all chatted about Yaoi while Gilbert and Alfred tried their best to annoy the crap out of Arthur. Once we were seated our waiter came out to take our orders. I looked up to order and froze.

ANOTHER CLIFFY~? Who could it be? Everyone who guesses right gets a free follow from meh~ here are the choices;

Feliciano( )

Francis(France)

Antonio(Spain)

Don't hate me for the cliffy! Okay Byeeeeeeee~! Oh yea~ and the update will be on the 10th~

Vote/Comment! And here's a cookie for reading this far! *Hands you a cookie*


	4. Chapter 4

**Living with nations, Chapter 4**

**GAH! UPDATE TIME! DX Sorry this is soooooo late. I hope this chapter makes up for it! I don't own Hetalia. Or my cousin or Best friend. I changed my cousins name for privacy. Oh! AND THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEW HETALIALOVERFANGIRL! My first review! *Hands you Le cookie* :3 Now read. **

I looked up and saw... Belgium! 

Naw, Kidding! It was Feliciano!

"E-eh, Bella, why are you looking at me like that?" He asked, looking into my face. I blinked for a few moments, and blushed.

"Geeez, first Lovino and now Feli too... HOW MANY PEOPLE DID YOU BRING WITH YOU?!" I shot England a look of questions, fury, and pure fangirl joy.

"Eh?! Fratello's here too?! Oh that's-a wonderful! How-a do you-a know him?" Felis eye light up like a disco ball. Sighing mentally, I looked over to the happy go lucky Italian.

"He decided today he would be my science teacher. I learned a lot about tomatoes..." I said, remembering the tomato rant.

"Ah~! That's always a good topic to have~!" He said, 'Veh'ing afterwards. I smiled, and giggled.

"Yes~! Oh, I'm Kaitlyn~ Nice to meet chu~!" I said, bubbling with happiness.

"Why weren't you this nice to us when we got to your house?!" America whined and I shot him a glare.

"Because Alfred, people don't just fall out of the ceiling. And I was kinda terrified." I said coldly. America pouted, and huffed out his just. I rolled my eyes, and looked back to Feli.

After ordering our food, my cell phone went off, telling me there was a new text. Seeing it was from my little cousin, I opened it.

[Hey Kaitlyn~! :D] It read, and I smiled and texted back, seeing as I didn't have anything important to do at the moment.

[Sup Kylie.]

[Whatcha up to~?] she asked, quickly followed by a smiley face.

[Eating food with some friends. Olive Garden is really nice.] I replied, but my attention was soon drawn to the fight breaking out between Eliza and Gilbert. 'This should be interesting~' I thought, and nommed on a bread stick.

"YOU STUPID PRIDEFUL JERK!" Hungary yelled at him. Prussia snickered and smirked.

"You're just jealous of my awesomeness, Kesesese~ Come on Eliza~ Ya know you love me~!" he said, leaning in to her face. Glaring, Eliza smacked him on the head with her hand bag.

"NO, I AM NOT! AND I ABSOLUTELY ABHOR YOU!" She shrieked. After that, It was like all of my family from my mothers side had broken out. Elizabeta and Gilbert were having a full out brawl on the ground. I saw a few people gasp, and a few laugh. Some took out Cameras, and some covered children's ears and eyes. In the end, we got kicked out by the manager.

"Look what you did Gil! You got us kicked out!" Eliza snapped. Gilbert glared at her.

"AT LEAST I DIDN'T THINK I WAS A BOY WHEN I WAS YOUNGER!" He barked back. I just about had it. I sighed in irritation, and stood between the two.

"CAN YOU TWO PLEASE, STOP FIGHTING AND GET IN THE CAR. Let's just go home and order pizza." I said, but it was clear that I was angry. The two nations nodded and got in.

Just as I was about to get in, Feliciano ran out and smiled at me. "Ve~ Bella~ Here's my number~! Please call it soon so we can talk~!" He said happily, before skipping back into the building. Blinking, I looked at the paper in my hand. It was neatly written and had a small smiley face on it. I smiled with a small blush tinting my cheeks and got into the car.

~Le time skip~

Once we got home, I ordered the pizza, and plopped on the couch. I was exhausted. I leaned up against something warm and strong. It smelled faintly of Hamburgers. I heard a small laugh as I cuddled it and fell asleep.

**Once again, it was short. But I think we are all used to my short chapters. So, Review, Favorite, AND MAKE ME PIE! Kidding, don't do the last one. Unless you really wanna. XP**


End file.
